The Guardians Arise, Once More
by MystKeeperOfSecrets
Summary: Pitch is back, and he brought some friends... The MiM thought that the Guardians would require some help in fending off this new threat so he has selected an unusual candidate, again... *sigh* Journey into a world of adventure, love, conflict and magic with the Guardians and follow the development of a new character, 'Rayne' aswell as a new villian.. *Evil Smirk* (Jack x OC)


_**Prologue**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROTG OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, EXCEPT THOSE SPECIFIED.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**First things first, a little information on 'Rayne':**_

_**Name:**_

_**Robert Smith (Second Name 'Wayne')**_

_**Age:**_

_**16**_

_**Family:**_

_**Louise (Mother - 47)**_

_**Matthew (Brother - 21)**_

_**Bubbles (Pet - a 'Min Pin')**_

_**Occupation:**_

_**Singer (Band Called : Side Story)**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**He has dark brown hair (almost black) as well as almost the same color eyes, he usually wears either black, white, grey or blue clothes.**_

_**Here's a picture :P**_

_** art/Robert-Wayne-Smith-426030993**_

_**(I created this using Soul Calibur V - My brother's game XD He should actually be skinnier, almost exactly like Jack Frost, and he should be wearing a navy blue hoodie, black skinny jeans, black leather boots with gray accents and fingerless gloves, the same color as his hoodie.)**_

_**Other:**_

_**Actually based him off of my good friend, so i didn't use any of these people's actual names :)**_

_**Also this is when he's still human, I'll post his other profile in a later chapter.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Now we shall begin in:**_

_**3.**_

_**2.**_

_**1.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Robert Smith is your typical teenage misfit with a dream.. He wants to be a superstar. Of course, he's well aware of the determination and hard work it's going to take, and even then he might trip and fall all the way down the ladder to success._

_But he has already gotten quite far, after all... he -is- playing the state theatre with his band next week, even though it was for a competition, it's still a big thing. A famliliar voice comes to mind as he imagines himself onstage. "Now, don't let these triumphs get to your head Robert.. You can't allow yourself to slack off even ... " He allowed his mother's voice to trail off into that never ending chasm somewhere in his brain, continuing to imagine what his performance would be like... What was he going to wear, what will he sing? All good questions... wait.. questions?!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_He shook his head staring blankly at the quiz paper infront of him, 'I guess I should've studied instead of watching that Simpsons marathon..' He sighed eyeing the clock sitting above the classroom door. Even though he had grown to accept the fact that he's easily distracted, it's not something his teachers were fond of, just yesterday in math he had to sit through a talk about how "You shouldn't be thinking about extra-curricular activities while in class." apparently being imaginative is not included in the academical part of the school's curriculum, well at least he has art class - 'Whoops... There I go again...'_

_He attempted to thumb suck his way through the quiz and finished just in time. He was usually the last one to leave the class, he would like to believe that it was because he disliked being part of a crowd, which was true.. But the main reason was that 99% of the time he would be too deep in his thoughts to notice the bell ringing._

_As he made his way through the hallway towards his next class, he spots Margaret standing by her locker. She's a beautiful girl, inside and out, she has emerald green eyes, long, curly, brown hair, and the most amazing smile on the planet... Unfortunately, he was friend zoned. Of course, she made an epic friend, she was outgoing, creative, talkative and down to earth, they actually had a nice relationship come to think of it.. _

_They didn't have any classes together this year, which was a shame because they made the best team when projects were involved. _

_He smiled at her over-dramatically, __(it was their thing okay?) __showing all his teeth and waved a quick hello. She giggled and greeted him with a hug, she always hugged you so tightly as if she was afraid that you were going to leave her, he smiled mentally at how adorable she actually was._

_"So, where you heading?" he asked, smiling slightly, they always tried to walk together when they were on their way to their classes._

_"Biology.." She groaned, "You?"_

_"English, Damn.. I'll never understand why you picked that subject.. Don't you get bored? I would also never be able to do that much studying.." he jokingly nudged her in her side._

_"Hey, atleast I'll have a legit job!" She teased in defense. He knew she was joking, but if it had been anyone else, aside from Ron (His other best friend) they would have walked away with a broom up their ass._

_After they finished laughing Rob held his arm out, she hooked her arm into his and they walked off to their next classes._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_When Rob went to sit down at his desk, the one next to him was empty, he thought about the red haired guy who usually sits there pea-shooting the teacher when she turns to write something on the board, the two of them always found something to entertain themselves with, Rob smiled a bit, he just realised something... 'Rob and Ron, they sound like the two mischievous twins who always seem to get into trouble in a novel.' He chuckles softly before being interrupted by a loud banging sound, he looked up to meet Ms. Johnson's eyes, well, after he tried his best not to stare at her mole.. she was the new English teacher and she managed to make one of Rob's favourite classes feel like a prison.. _

_Almost completely forgetting what had just happened, he stared out the window once again fantasizing about his upcoming performance as Ms. Johnson continued her lecture on grammar. He was planning something big.. Something people would talk about. His thoughts were interupted as he smirked slightly at the sight of snowflakes falling from the sky. He had always believed in Jack Frost and the works, it gave him a sense of magic and fantasy which was a much needed escape from his day-to-day routines.. Turning back to face the front of the classroom one thought came to his mind: 'Snowday!' as he smirked slyly. _

_He spent the rest of his day either day dreaming, doodling ideas of stage layouts, or trying to draw the snowflakes which were falling outside. When the bell rang, signalling that they are now legally allowed to go home, he felt as if his life had just been saved by some sort of masked superhero.. 'The Righteous Ringer!' he could even have his own slogan: 'Ding Ding Ding, you're outta here!' And he would always make a timely arival! Rob facepalmed and almost burst out laughing at how cheesy and random his imagination could sometimes be._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_By the time he got home and finsihed his homework, it was around 4:30pm and Rob was actually tired, which was odd to be honest... He collapsed face first onto his bed, the pillows muffling his loud groan. He wondered where Ron was today.. He lifted his head from his pillows and squinted, trying to see what time it was. "16:38" He weighed his options. 'Well dinner probably won't be ready for at least another two hours, so he might as well head over to Ron's and ask what the deal is, he guessed that any normal person would just text or call him, but then again he couldn't really be classified as 'normal'. He pushed himself off of his bed and grabbed his favourite hoodie, heading downstairs._

_He stopped to kiss his mom goodbye, mumbling about going to see Ron, his mom didn't really pay any mind though since her programme was on, plus she trusted him._

_He opened the front door revealing a winter wonderland, if he hadn't been as curious as to where Ron was he would've faceplanted into the snow and rolled around, and maybe start a few snowball fights, who knew? He quickly shook his thoughts though and started to walk up the street, Ron only lived two blocks away so he always walked to visit, in his opinion, driving there would just be a waste._

_After passing by a small park, where groups of children laughed and played he arrived at Ron's house, he rang the bell and turned to watch the children frollick in the snow as he waited, he always liked children, it was almost like he had a special bond with them. His thoughts were interupted by a woman's voice asking who was there._

_"Hey Mrs. Harris, it's Rob I just wanted to check in if Ron was okay."_

_There was no answer for a few seconds, but then the gate opened. He casually strolled to the front door, a tired looking Mrs. Harris, awaited him there._

_"Hello Robert, how are you." She said with a soft smile._

_"I'm good thanks," he was always astonished at how classy his friend's house looked, he peered around before saying: "So... uhh, is Ron home?"_

_Mrs. Harris seemed to almost jump at the question, before giving that signature reassuring smile, "Yes, he is, but I'm afraid he's hasn't been feeling well for the past few days that's why we kept him out of school." He supposed that was a reasonable explaination, but why didn't Ron text him? Oh well, it was probably best not to question his friend's mother._

_"Ah okay, that makes sense, any chance I can come in to see him though?" He made sure to pay close attention to the woman's eyes as she answered._

_"Well, uh.. Actually, don't you have that big performance next week? We wouldn't want you getting sick." She seemed to answer his question, whilst still avoiding it at the same time.._

_He supposed she had a point, maybe he was just being paranoid. "Oh yeah, right," he chuckled. "Well, would Ron be ready in time for the show then?" _

_She seemed to think a bit before she answered, "I'm sure he would, he's not the type of boy to miss out on such a big opportunity."_

_He smiled at her, "Well, thanks anyways Mrs. H." he said as he waved lazily._

_"No problem." She said as she returned the gesture, and opened the gate. "Goodbye."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_When he got home, he couldn't help but think that something was wrong.. Ron wasn't exactly the quiet type... If anything he was a bit of a drama queen, ahem.. king, sorry. Anyways, if Ron was sick, he was pretty sure that half the state would know about it already. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his mom calling him and his brother down for dinner._

_Rob barely ever saw his older brother, Matthew. He was either out working at his MMA gym, going somewhere else to train, or visiting his girlfriend Thalia, the only times he really saw him was at breakfast, dinner and holidays when they played video games together, and although they had some rough patches he had to admit that he loved his brother._

_He went downstairs to find his mom and brother already seated at the dining table, aka. the coach, which was in the 'dining room' aka. the living room, while they were both looking at the beautiful painting on the opposite side with great interest, in other words, they were watching The Simpsons on TV._

_He'd admit that they didn't really have a great family life, especially since dad left, but he wasn't going there._

_He made his way to the kitchen counter where his plate was, 'Hmmm... Chicken, mash and peas.' It was one of his favourite meals, well, next to anything Italian. He grabbed his plate and went to get seated next to his brother._

_As much as he missed how his family life was when he was younger, he loved watching The Simpsons at dinner, it boosted his creativity and imagination and made him feel like he wasn't the only weirdo on this planet, well Ron and Margaret did that aswell he supposed._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_After finishing dinner that evening, Rob wasted no time climbing in his bed, he wanted to shower but one of the most infamous thoughts came to mind.. 'I'll do it tomorrow..' he thought as he climbed underneath his blanket and frowned slightly, he was never really a huge fan of heat, he prefered the cold, he hated hot desserts, his favourite season was winter and his favourite activities were swimming, skiing and ice skating. _

_He has a tendency to overthink everything when he lies in bed, so what he usually does is put on his headphones and either listen to music or watch a movie untill he doses off, which is exactly what happened tonight._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Notes:**_

_1. This is my first FanFiction, so please don't be too harsh :P I am totally open to any advice or structured critique. _

_ 2. I always had this idea of a ROTG FanFic that kept bugging me, so I finally decided to write it *shrug* Aaaanyways.. _

_3. Please share your thoughts on this as I would love to improve my writing. :)_

_4. Hope you liked it._

_5. I'm terribly sorry, but I just can't seem to get the link working for the picture, if you'd like to see how I imagine him just check the story's cover art (The left side of his face is Human in the pic and the right side is him as a spirit) or you could go to DeviantArt and look me up (MystKeeperOfSecrets) there will also be pictures of all the other characters, otherwise, just use your imagination. :)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


End file.
